sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Aina Moriwaki
Aina Moriwaki is a friend of Yue Hondou. She is very good at mahjong and likes team competitions. Because of this, she wishes to go to a strong high school. Appearance Aina has long brown hair tied in the back and brown eyes. She is of average height, growing from 153 cm in her first year in middle school to 160 cm in high school. Personality Aina is shown to be a kind person, as when Yue requested her coaching, Aina complied almost immediately. However, she is also shown to be quite confident in her abilities and condescends the other members of her mahjong club, as she says "I'm a regular and I'm a first year." Or perhaps she was surprised that there weren't any stronger members. Playing Style / Abilities Aina has several times been noted to be a very powerful player: none of the players at Yumachi have more wins than loses against her. She tends to call tiles to speed up her hand, the majority of her winning hand thus far have been opened and seems to draw many East tiles, as twice in her dealership and once in the south round, she won with a pon of the Easts. After having played into Kyouka's hands a few times, Aina has become weary of closed hands. Of the 13 hands during the lieutenant's match, Aina won 6 hands, and despite having to pay the dealer's penalty on a Yakuman, she still ended at the top with +12,500 points. Plot Yue's arc She is first seen when Yue comes to her and wants to learn mahjong. She agrees and tells her that she didn't enter the children's tournament when she was eligible because she likes the team tournament instead. Aina then says she is a regular at her middle school and wants Yue to come root for her at the qualification tournament. Girls of Yumachi Arc Yue takes Shino Shiratsuki, Kanna Ishitobi, Rena Mototsune, and Kyouka Inamura to Aina's place to play mahjong. Aina ends up beating everyone and tells Shino that if she is fine with her, that she will be happy to spar against her. End of Summer Arc Back at Yue's place, the girls play mahjong while Aina watches. When Yue says there are no elementary team matches, Aina tells them that they are thinking about changing that but it doesn't matter because they are all in middle school now. When Hayari Mizuhara says 30 minutes by bus might be far to go to school, Aina says there are kids who walk 7km to get to her school. City Tournament Arc Aina Morikawa is the lieutenant of Manbara Middle School's mahjong team during the city tournament. After Yue comes backs, Aina greets her and asks how her first time playing an official middle school match felt. She comments a little on the sergeants match before it is her turn to play against Shino, Kano Itou, and Sakura Kawasugi in the lieutenant match. She then arrives at the playing hall much to Shino's surprise and greets the girl. Aina gets first dealer and the match starts with her winning three straight hands. After the third win she glances over and notices that Shino is still smiling at her. In the next round, she senses danger from Shino and decides to keep a south wind tile in her hand to avoid a big hit, as well as Sakura's winning tiles. The round ends with no winner and Aina in noten thus ending her dealership. The following round she goes back on the offensive and notices Shino trying hard to call tiles. She finally gets into tenpai only for Shino to win with a tsumo. As Shino attempts to win back more points, Aina stops her dealer streak by winning directly off of Shino. The next two hands go by, and Sakura busts out a kokushi musou ''during Aina's dealership, causing Sakura to skyrocket to the top, and close Yumachi's the distance to second place by 8,000 points. Aina quickly wins the next one, preventing Shino from going on a dealer streak of her own. In the second to last hand, Aina worries over Shino's increased luck, and attempts to win fast, but Shino manages to win first. During the last hand, Aina calls a triple dora East, and everyone predicts that Shino has a small hand that can't ''quite ''get to the top, but will prevent Manbara from taking first. Later, they all realise that Shino's hand is ''just enough to take first, but Aina manages to prevent this with the atama hane rule, winning with the same tile that Shino was waiting for. After the tournament, Aina and Yue go to congratulate Yumachi. She tells them that she knew they'd win after being defeated by them. She then warns the girls of Komosawa saying that they are the ones that defeated them last year. Shimane Individual Tournament Arc Aina does well in the tournament leading up to her match with Shino, Chihiro, and Yuzuha. Aina starts well and even leads much of the match. However, Shino makes a comeback near the end to win. Mixed Training Camp Arc During the camp, she runs into Shino and teases Yue a bit. She is seen playing well during the practice matches. Category:Characters Category:Manbara Middle School